


Memory Lapse

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "who are you?", Amnesia, Day 11, Dehydration, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Mentions of Starvation, concussion, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin takes one too many hits to the head.__________________________________“Welcome back to the land of the living, Master.” He looked around, eyes finally landing on her, but he didn’t let out a quip like she was expecting. Instead, he gave her an awkward smile that she had only seen directed at foreign dignitaries.“Uhm, thanks? But who are you?” Ahsoka’s smile disappeared.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Memory Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 12: "Who are you?" Going to be honest, I'm not super pleased with this one turned out, but here it is! Also I am not a medical professional so apologies if any of this is just SUPER inaccurate. Without further ado, enjoy!

Anakin had been missing for far too long, but today they were finally getting him back. They  _ would  _ get him back, otherwise Ahsoka didn’t know what she’d do. She sliced through the sentry droids with ease, and sprinted down the hallway, deflecting blaster bolts as she went. Ahsoka ran past a door that looked just like all the others, but the Force  _ screamed  _ at her to go back, and so she listened. 

She jogged backwards until she stood in front of the door. Rex held up a fist to signal the other men to stop.

“Commander?” he asked. 

“I think there’s something here. Just give me a minute.” She went to the control panel, and saw the door was locked.  _ Well,  _ she thought,  _ no time to hack it.  _ She plunged her lightsaber into the metal door and began cutting through in a near perfect circle. It was slow going, but after a minute of agonizing wait, the hole fell through with a  _ clank.  _

“Anakin!” she yelled, rushing into the room. He was unconscious and limp on the ground. Blood stains littered the floor around him, and his robes looked a size too big on his frame. Behind her, she heard Rex comm Obi-Wan, letting him know that they had found Anakin.

Then Kix was next to her, checking Anakin’s pulse, and troopers flooded the room, picking him up and rushing him out of the cell. Ahsoka began to run after them, but was stopped by Obi-Wan placing a hand on her shoulder.  _ When had he gotten here?  _

“I know you want to go with them, Ahsoka, but for now it is better if we give them space. Let the medics do their job, and we will be there when Anakin is ready for us.” Ahsoka nodded.

“Yes, Master Obi-Wan.”

* * *

Five days later, and Ahsoka was still sitting at Anakin’s bedside. He hadn’t woken since they rescued him, but he was looking leagues better than he did when they first found him. His skin had some more color to it, and his ribs weren’t as prominent. Kix said he should make a full recovery, but it might take a while. It was difficult without Anakin being awake to answer their questions, but in addition to dehydration and starvation, Kix had guessed that he probably had a nasty concussion due to the bump on his head.

Ahsoka’s neck and back ached, and she was  _ seriously  _ considering going back to her bunk to get some shut-eye. But when she would think about it, she would take one look at Anakin’s form and banish the thought. He needed her here; she would be here when he woke. 

As Ahsoka examined him, his hand began to twitch, and he let out a soft groan.  _ Finally! He’s waking up!  _ She sat forward in her seat, and smiled when his eyes opened at last.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Master.” He looked around, eyes finally landing on her, but he didn’t let out a quip like she was expecting. Instead, he gave her an awkward smile that she had only seen directed at foreign dignitaries.

“Uhm, thanks? But who are you?” Ahsoka’s smile disappeared. Who was she? He couldn’t be serious. She let out a stiff laugh.

“Ha ha, very funny Master, you got me there for a second.” He shook his head.

“No, I’m being serious. Who are you, and where is Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka’s heart clenched.

“I’m your  _ Padawan,  _ I’m  _ Ahsoka!”  _ Her voice was loud now, close to yelling. Anakin  _ had  _ to know who she was, he just had to. Her voice was loud enough that Kix came rushing in, just in time to hear Anakin speak again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have a Padawan. Answer my question,  _ where  _ is Obi-Wan? He’ll know what’s going on.” His eyes landed on Kix. “And who are you?” Kix remained calm, voice steady as he answered. 

“I’m clone trooper Kix, sir, designation CT-6116. You are on board your flagship, the  _ Resolute.  _ Sir, I believe you are suffering from amnesia due to your concussion you got while being held by the Separatists. I’ll call General Kenobi right away.” He moved away to call Obi-Wan down to the medbay. If possible, Anakin looked even more confused after this new bout of information.

He hid his face in his hands. “Separatists?  _ General  _ Kenobi? Clones?” he muttered under his breath. When he didn’t snap out of it after a few minutes, Ahsoka spoke.

“You really don’t remember me?” she asked, voice shaky as she fought back tears. Anakin looked at her, and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t. What was your name again?”

“It’s Ahsoka,” she pushed out, then fled the medbay, tears now streaming down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day.   
> Come scream with me about Star Wars on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
